ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil
"See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil" 'is the second episode on Season Six on ''Oz. Episode Biography The unexpected arrival of Mayor Wilson Loewen at Oz spurs an ironic turn involving Vern Schillinger and Tobias Beecher; Tobias Beecher finds out about his father as he is granted parole. Meanwhile, Dr. Nathan discovers why solitary inmates are getting sick; Agamemnon Busmalis refuses to see Norma Clark; the Death Row prisoners get a bang out of a fashion magazine shoot and Mukada's prayers are answered as Jaz Hoyt kills Timmy Kirk; a new business plan within Oz inspires Burr Redding; Enrique Morales asks Miguel Alvarez for a favor; Miguel Alvarez gets a visit from his mother; Peter Schibetta puts 'the evil eye' on Ryan O'Reily, but his spell backfires as O'Reily speaks to Chucky Pancamo; James Robson goes to Wolfgang Cutler for protection. Deceased *Timmy Kirk: Electrocuted to death with a lamp by jaz Hoyt. *Peter Schibetta''': Murdered for allegedly by the Italians. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill (RIP) *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Tom Atkins as Mayor Wilson Loewen *Betty Lynn Buckley as Suzanne Fitzgerald *Anthony Chisholm as Burr Redding *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger (RIP) *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Patti LuPone as Stella Coffo *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Robert Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Michael Wright as Omar White *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Clohessey as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon Busmalis *Ellen McElduff as Eleanor O'Connor *MuMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Pepa as Correctional Officer Andrea Phelan *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Kristen Rhode as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *David Zayas as Enrique Morales *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Casting *Andrea Andrers as Donna Degenhart *Jerome Preston Bates as Correctional Officer Travis Smith *Peter Benson as Reporter *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Antoni Cornacchione as Frank Urbano *Judith Delgado as Carmen Alvarez *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Mtume Gant as Reggie Rawls *Zach Gold as Photographer *Bash Hallow as Assistant *Christopher Neal Jackson as Perry Loftus *Jon Korkes as Correctional Officer Tom Robinson *Carlos Leon as Carlos Martinez *Tom Ligon as Alvin Yood *John Lurie as Greg Penders *Tara Martell as Officer *Andy Powers as Franklin Winthrop *Blake Robbins as Correctional Officer Dave Brass *Otto Sanchez as Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Lou Sones as Steve Dawkins *Hank Wagner as Stein *Catherine Wolf as Nurse Carol Grace Uncredditted *Brendan Kelly as Wolfgang Cutler *Emanuel Yarbrough as Clarence Seroy Notes *This episode is narrated by deceased prisoners Augustus Hill and Shirley Bellinger. *The solitary prisoners have methylene chloride poisoning. It settled in solitary after the prison was rebuilt. *Jaz Hoyt kills Timmy Kirk with one of the photographer's lights. *Chucky Pancamo kills Peter Schibetta after Ryan O'Reily tells Chucky Pancamo that Petey was giving him "the evil eye." Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes